


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by RocketMan_Winchester



Series: Angels & The Righteous Men [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Male Slash, Marriage, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash Fiction, Snarky Balthazar (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMan_Winchester/pseuds/RocketMan_Winchester
Summary: After Lucifer reveals that there is a way for Cas and Gabriel to get their grace back from the angels, Dean decides to use Lucifer as their pawn to do so.  What the don't know is that Balthazar may be key to executing their plan flawlessly, and he is playing for both sides, trying to get as much protection for himself as possible. In the midst of the madness, Sam is eager to make up his most recent transgression to Gabriel, as he plans a surprise for him without his knowledge. Sam's bold gesture causes Dean to rethink his own priorities and make a life-changing decision himself.





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> -This is the final part of a series and certain aspects may be better understood if read after part 5 "Things So Complicated", but could be read alone. I plan to go back and insert recaps in each part.-

Lucifer was mortified. “Me?” He asked frantically, “You’ve got to be joking. What makes you think that I would even consider helping you guys? You got the information you needed.”  
“Well, maybe, because if you don’t, I’ll just kill you now.” Dean shrugged, “It wouldn’t be the worst thing.”  
“Dean,” Sam interjected, pulling Dean aside, “why would we even trust to send him? I mean how hard could it be for one of us to just go? We’ve done it several times each.”  
“Because,” Dean whispered, trying to keep the conversation between them, “it’s too risky. It’s one thing to die and come back, but to enter Heaven and come back?” Dean shook his head. “That isn’t a risk I’m willing to take. He’s going, and he’s going to do it right, or he’s going to die.”  
“And, so what if he does? You can’t be thinking about letting him go.” Sam locked eyes with Dean, emphasizing how serious that would be.  
“Of course not, but he doesn’t know that.” He ended their little pow-wow with that statement and walked back over to Lucifer. “So, here’s the deal. We’re going to kill you…safely. Since you know so much about this, you are going to go, retrieve Cas and Gabriel’s grace, and make it back here. You do as instructed, we’ll let you go. You refuse, and you die now.”  
“If you kill me, you know my soul doesn’t go to Heaven,” Lucifer argued, wishing he hadn’t overestimated the Winchesters’ prier eagerness to sacrifice themselves for the greater good without thinking.  
“Not our problem,” Dean replied, emotionless, “Figure it out.”  
Lucifer sighed. He had been sitting on a tidbit of information he had hoped to not reveal, but, in hopes of saving his own ass, but, all things considering, Lucifer decided to spill. “What if I told you there may be another way?”  
“Bullshit!” Dean snapped, taking a step closer to his devil prisoner.  
“I say may,” Lucifer replied, unscathed from Dean’s intimidation factor, “What if I told you there was an angel, walking the earth, fully charged.”  
“Impossible,” Sam interjected.  
“No,” Lucifer replied, “quite possible. It just required a bit of outsmarting. I mean, c’mon, guys, did you even question or try to fight it when they told you to turn in your angel cards?” Lucifer asked, referring to Gabriel and Cas. The blank looks on both of their faces gave him the answer that he already knew to be truth. “When you blindly follow orders, you screw yourself.”  
“Where has the opposite gotten you?” Cas retorted as he glanced over the once beloved archangel, now in chains.  
Lucifer shrugged. “I took a chance.”  
“So, why didn’t you tell us this to begin with?” Sam asked, feeling that Lucifer had to have a hidden agenda.  
“Maybe I had hoped that you would be more than willing to sacrifice your own lives to attempt this grand scheme. Maybe, I also happen to not have any bad blood with the angel who outsmarted Heaven, and just maybe I didn’t want to drag him into this.”  
“Then why are you?” Sam asked.  
“I’m still Lucifer, and if it comes down to his life or mine, I’m gonna throw him under the bus every time.” Lucifer explained, “I’m sure he’d do the same.”  
“Okay, well, who is it?” Dean demanded.  
“Whoa, slow down, cowboy,” Lucifer negotiated, “I think this level of information calls for a little something in return.”  
“Really?” Dean asked, taking another step closer, “because the way I see it, you either give us this information, or we’ll kill you anyway. You really have no leverage.”  
Lucifer sighed, once again realizing that he was on the losing end, but hopeful that he would still outsmart the talking monkeys in the end. “It’s Balthazar, okay? Balthazar.”  
“Balthazar?” the four asked in unison, exchanging confused glances. It had been years since they had even heard of or from Balthazar, but they also couldn’t remember the last time they had even tried to.  
Dean inhaled deeply, trying to gather his thoughts. He knew he could not just take Lucifer at his word. “Okay, we’re going to take a bit to see if your story checks out. We’ll be back.” Lucifer tugged furiously at his shackles as the other men exited the dungeon he had become prisoner to. He knew it was to no avail, but felt it helped him vent some anger anyway.  
Dean paced the floor rubbing his chin. “Do you guys think what he said is possible?” Dean asked, looking to Cas and Gabriel specifically, “Would the angels really allow a slip up like that to happen?”  
“Balthazar has been known to outsmart even the brightest of angels. Much like Gabriel,” Cas explained, “he was often viewed as a nonconformist. One they had to keep their eyes on, or otherwise fall victim to his wit.” Gabriel only shrugged with a proud smile. He knew what Cas said to be truth.  
“Well, I guess there’s only one way to be sure,” Sam interjected, “We could summon him and see what happens.”  
Dean tumbled the thought around in his head. “Okay. So, it’s late. Let’s say we try to get a little shut eye on this one and regroup in the morning, figure out what exactly we’re doing here.”  
Sam nodded in agreement. “Sounds good.” Besides, Sam had reconciliation on his mind. Something he valued far more than what they had going on at the time. He had realized that he had been engulfing himself too entirely in the negativity they always had at hand, and it had really taken its toll; not only on his relationship with Gabriel, but his own sanity and sense of self. He reached down and grabbed Gabriel’s hand, intertwining their fingers, running his thumb over the ring on Gabriel’s left hand. Despite every mistake he had ever made, Gabriel is where his happiness lied. Nothing was going to change that.  
Dean studied the smile on Sam’s face as he glanced at Gabriel. He noticed the subtle movements he made that showed just how happy he was. Dean couldn’t help but muster a little smile. He had witnessed multiple failures in his younger brother’s life, many of them partially due to him. He had seen Sam fall apart and pull himself back together more times than he had cared to. He knew that Sam’s current life with Gabriel was not what he had pictured when he thought of the perfect life for himself, but he knew that somehow, in their hell hole of a life, Sam had come to find peace in the madness, and true happiness in the hopeless. Dean couldn’t have been happier for him. “Okay, then. G’night, fellas. See ya bright and early in the A.M.” Dean dismissed, knowing that it was a good possibility of not seeing Sam and Gabriel vertical until noon or better.  
Gabriel entered their room before Sam. His heart was heavy with things he felt he needed to say to Sam, an apology first and foremost. He sighed before he turned to face Sam. “Listen, Sam, I’m…” before Gabriel could finish even his first sentence, Sam lunged at him, cupping his face in his hands, and leaning down to meet Gabriel’s lips with his own. At the moment, he didn’t care what Gabriel had to say. He was sure it was an apology or something, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel that Gabriel owed him anything, and all he wanted to do was prove to Gabriel just how much he loved him.  
Sam’s lips on Gabriel’s were softer than usual, compromising and cooperative as they took charge, but did not overpower. Gabriel slipped his hands under Sam’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sam slowly began to step toward their four poster, king size bed, being careful to guide Gabriel and not to separate their lips. As he felt the back of Gabriel’s knees hit the edge of their bed, he pulled away from Gabriel to slip his own shirt off over his head. Gabriel subtly bit his bottom lip. Sam’s body, tanned and fit, though scarred in many ways, was one to be worshipped. It had been a temple of light and darkness, good and evil, but in the end, it told a story of a man willing to sacrifice himself time and time again for the greater good of others. What could be sexier than that?  
Gabriel began to strategically place kisses across Sam’s torso, shoulder to shoulder. At this point, it was rare for the two of them to be so gentle and slow with each other, both usually eager to rough each other up and let their primal natures take over, but, this time, they both knew intentions were different, much like the first time they had shyly kissed, or playfully teased one another, or the first time they had clumsily, and carefully made love. The weeks they had been seeing each other, secretly, before they had plotted to set Dean and Castiel up together, had brought life to the relationship they had come to cherish.  
Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s hair and inhaled deeply as if he would never have another breath. He didn’t want to let go. He let his hands wander down to Gabriel’s waist, then he slowly pulled Gabriel’s shirt off over his head. Sam pulled Gabriel close to him, taking a moment to simply embrace the man before him. Their chests heaved together, their skin warm against each other’s. Gabriel was in the perfect position to hear Sam’s heartbeat, and it was hard and nervous like. He could feel Sam’s hands trembling as they help their bodies close together. Gabriel smiled up at Sam and smiled. “What’s up, big boy?” He asked playfully, “Is this our first time?”  
Sam chuckled with a nervousness even to his voice, “Right? No. It’s just…” Sam stopped, taking a moment to gaze into Gabriel’s eyes, “Ya know, when you walked out today, I was afraid I would never have this again.” Sam admitted, not allowing the tears welling up in his eyes to fall. Gabriel’s heart sank a little. He had never intended to make Sam feel so broken. He never wanted to cause him any pain. He knew he had just needed time to cool off and think about all they had been through.  
“That’s ridiculous. I’m never going anywhere, kiddo.” Gabriel teased, kissing Sam on the chin, since he was perfect height to do so. Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s chest, leaning into him, guiding him back onto the bed. Sam kept his weight on his arms as he hovered above Gabriel, allowing just enough of his weight on him to not be uncomfortable. Sam buried his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin, where he would normally be biting mercilessly. The change in sensation sent chills throughout Gabriel’s body, causing him to get hard beneath Sam. Sam kept his face hidden as he let his right hand wander south of Gabriel’s belt line, rubbing him through his jeans. Muffled moans began to escape Gabriel’s throat as he dug his fingernails into Sam’s shoulders. Knowing that Gabriel was getting turned on, Sam began to gently thrust his hips, grinding against Gabriel as he continued to tease him.  
Gabriel clenched his teeth together, letting a hiss escape his mouth. “You like that?” Sam whispered seductively into Gabriel’s ear, halting his motion.  
“Yeah, but if you keep playing with me like I’m made of glass, I may start to believe it,” Gabriel mocked, commenting on how gentle Sam had been with him to this point. Though he had enjoyed it, he had gotten the point, and it was not how he liked to play.  
“You know I love you, right?” Sam asked Gabriel, with a sense of seriousness.  
“Of course,” Gabriel replied, raising an eyebrow to Sam’s change in demeanor.  
“Good,” Sam replied, now with a devilish grin crossing his face, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He took Gabriel’s wrists and pinned his hands above his head as he forced his index and middle finger into Gabriel’s mouth, causing him to gag just slightly, a sound that gave Sam chills. As he slowly pulled his fingers back, Gabriel sucked hard on them, knowing it was something Sam had come to love. “Good boy,” Sam praised, running his wet fingers down Gabriel’s chest to the top of his pants, unbuttoning them swiftly.  
“Hmm, is that all you got?” Gabriel scoffed playfully, hoping to tap into Sam’s dominance. Sam smacked Gabriel on the mouth, knowing from experience his threshold for pain, and not overstepping it.  
“Tsk. Tsk. The mouth on you.” Sam whispered ruggedly, “Let’s get you saying my name.” He pulled Gabriel’s pants completely off with a single motion before sliding off his own.  
“Is that for me, big boy?” Gabriel asked, never ceasing to marvel at Sam’s build and impressive size when fully exposed and excited.  
Sam leaned back over Gabriel, grabbing a hand full of his hair and forcing his head sideways. “It’s only ever for you,” Sam whispered in his ear before grabbing him by the opposite shoulder and forcing him to turn over. He took a firm grip of Gabriel by his hips, pulling his ass higher. Eager to tear into him, Sam spit in his hand and stroked himself a few times, hoping to lube himself just enough to not cause Gabriel too much pain. Then, he thrusted into Gabriel with enough force to momentarily force Gabriel face down to the mattress. Gabriel balanced on his knees and elbows, gripping the sheets in his hands. The first few seconds were the most painful, but in all the right ways. Gabriel always enjoyed the fact that Sam was (probably) even more vocal than he was, though there were certain nights that were up for debate.  
Sam reached up and gripped Gabriel by the back of the hair, using it as leverage to pull himself deeper with each thrust of his hips, each time choking out his own moans of pleasure, with much less concern for whether he could be heard or not. Still balls deep in Gabriel, Sam leaned down on all fours over him, sweat drops dripping onto Gabriel’s back, Sam sputtered, “I fucking love you.” Then, he reached down and gripped Gabriel’s cock, stroking him with a quick, firm grip as he quickened his own pace, close to climax. Simultaneously, the two hit orgasm, something they had almost gotten down to a science. They gasped each other’s names as they each felt the warmth of the other escape. Sam collapsed next to Gabriel. Gabriel panted as sweat continued to drip from his hair, down his face.  
“In case you were wondering, you’re forgiven.” Gabriel snickered, placing an arm over Sam’s heaving torso.  
“Yeah? Good.” Sam muttered, kissing Gabriel on the shoulder before pulling him close. He knew the night that lay before them would hold many more sessions, as he was just getting started.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Dean wandered into the kitchen in search of junk food. The term “balanced breakfast” had no meaning to him. He just wanted his fix of grease or sugar, either would suffice. He began to rummage through the stack of pizza boxes on the counter, most of which he knew he was responsible for bringing in, hoping to find a left-over slice or two, but to no avail. One thing he knew he would never let them run out of, though, was pie. He opened the fridge to find a shelf of gas station brand, blueberry pie slices, each individually packaged per serving. He grabbed one and the half carton of milk and made himself cozy at the table. As he pried open the plastic container, which could seemingly be heard from miles away as the seal popped, Cas came walking into the kitchen in a bath robe, fresh from the shower. Steam rose from the surface of his skin; water droplets fell from his hair leaving traces down his face. Dean smiled.  
Cas pulled up the seat next to Dean at the table and casually locked eyes with him. “Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted, the same way he had since the very first time he ever had.  
Dean smirked, his eyes gleaming, “That never gets old,” he mumbled with his mouth full of food.  
Cas chuckled at the slob of a man before him, sporting pie crust crumbs at the corners of his mouth and the slightest hint of a milk mustache. Without pointing out what he was talking about, Cas said, “That’s what I love about you, Dean.” But it was the sloppy recklessness that was Dean, the “I don’t give a damn” attitude he always kept that he loved about Dean, along with much more.  
Dean shrugged and said, “I am pretty adorable.” Then he batted his eyelashes playfully at Cas, who knew that Dean did not actually possess the self-obsessed attitude that he often portrayed. He seldom believed that he deserved to be loved like Cas loved him, let alone felt entitled to it, but, damn it, if he wasn’t thankful each and every day.  
“I think Sam and Gabriel have decided to sleep in after the night they had,” Cas stated with a redness to his face. He didn’t think he would ever get used to be able to hear them during their intimate times, especially since they both insisted on being so rough and vocal, usually multiple times per night.  
Dean gulped and rubbed his hands together. “You don’t say,” Dean replied, standing from his seat and lifting Cas to sit on the table before him. Dean stood between Cas’ legs, arms wrapped around his waist, “so, does that mean this is our time?” Dean gazed into Cas’ eyes, the site of which were like ice on fire, as the piercing blue burned with an eternal desire. “How can you look at me like that all the time?” Dean asked, feeling ashamed of how much more perfect he felt that Cas was than he.  
Cas cocked his head slightly with confusion. “Because, I love you, Dean,” he replied with an innocent admiration that surpassed Dean’s understanding. “I would’ve thought that was quite obvious by now.”  
“Well,” Dean paused, burying his face in Cas’ neck, placing kisses carelessly, “let me make it more obvious.” He pulled the robe strings tied around Cas’ waist, letting the robe fall loose around him.  
“Dean,” Cas hissed, subtly looking over his shoulder, “we’re in the kitchen.”  
“So?” Dean disregarded, slipping his hand inside of the robe, stroking Cas beneath the fabric, “You said it yourself. Those two were up and at it all through the night. Should be a late morning for them.” Then he began to kiss down Cas’ chest, before looking back up to his eyes to see if he were going to comply or object.  
Cas sighed in surrender. “I guess you’re right,” Cas replied, now turned on from Dean’s persistence. He grabbed Dean by the shirt and pulled his lips to his own, still able to taste a hint of blueberry on his breath. Dean was a mess, that was for sure, but the wild in him made Castiel crazy. Dean gently pushed Cas back onto the table kissing down his neck, across his chest, down his abdomen, still gently stroking him the entire time. Cas let a light moan escape his throat. “Ah, that feels nice,” he said, closing his eyes, enjoying the slow and calm of the moment.  
Dean began unbuttoning his own jeans as he whispered, “Oh, you want me to take it slow?” He pulled Castiel back up to a sitting position on the edge of the table and leaned to his ear, “I’ll take care of you.” He whispered, pulling his pants down just enough to expose his firm and ready cock. He placed his hands under Cas’ ass, lifting him up just enough to give him entrance, then slowly slid into him. Cas’s breath caught in his throat in that moment. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, locking eyes with Dean, something they rarely did while they were intimate. It was something Cas enjoyed more than Dean, because, in those moments, Dean felt truly exposed. It was like Castiel was reading his soul, and he was. But, unlike Dean’s self-consciousness that told him Cas was judging him, he was connecting with him on a deeper level, and he was loving Dean even more.  
Like usual, Dean did not allow for their eye contact to last long, as he pushed Castiel back on the table, taking hold of him by his hips, and pulling him closer, gyrating his hips with a steady rhythm that allowed both of them to thoroughly enjoy the pleasure they were experiencing. Castiel’s robe fell to each side of him on the table, exposing his heaving chest and his abs that began to contract with each thrust of Dean into him, hitting a certain spot which brought him closer to climax each time. Dean enjoyed watching Castiel’s body tense and relax as he arched his back and turned his head different ways, biting his bottom lip, and gripping the edge of the table as he came close to losing his composure to the ecstasy he was feeling. Because of the slow, gentle pace, Dean felt that he could go on all day, but the more he watched Cas squirm beneath him, the closer he felt to getting off. Dean kept his pace, but began to thrust harder with each motion, causing the container he had previously been eating from to hit the floor. Cas clenched his teeth, but a low pitch growling noise escaped his mouth as he hit his climax. Dean took that as his cue to get his, so he sped up slightly, with a more grinding like motion which gave him the sensation he needed to get off too. Cas threw his arms around Dean, keeping them close, keeping them together. God, how he loved that man. They stood for a moment, catching their breath, just enjoying being together.  
“I’m going to pretend you two didn’t just fuck on the table where, ya know, we eat food,” a voice snickered from behind them. Dean hurried to zip his jeans before looking over Cas’ shoulder to see Sam standing in the doorway.  
“Ya ever heard of knocking?” Dean retorted, not thinking about where they were.  
“I don’t usually think to take precautions before entering the kitchen,” Sam chuckled, allowing them a moment to compose themselves before he entered the room. “Besides, those pie containers could wake the sandman from a dead sleep.”  
Dean looked up at Sam wide eyed, horrified at the thought of his brother having heard, or seen, more than what he actually had. “You’ve been up that long? What have you been doing?” Just then, Gabriel entered the room, shirtless, slapping Sam on the ass as he announced his presence with a jolly “Good morning” to all. “Well, I guess that answers my question.” Dean smirked.  
“At least I was in my room,” Sam replied sarcastically, walking to the fridge, “So, what’s our plan for today?”  
Dean sat at the table, next to Cas who had hurried to hop into a seat. “I guess we summon Balthazar. See if what Lucifer says is true. Hopefully, it is, because he would probably know exactly where they keep all this repo-ed grace.”  
“True, he may have some insight that Lucifer wouldn’t, but who’s saying he would help us?” Sam asked, taking a seat across the table with some orange juice.  
“Oh, he will. I don’t worry about that.” Dean replied.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they were all dressed, and each had gathered components of what they would need to attempt to summon Balthazar, they gathered together outside of the dungeon door. Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open. Lucifer heard the loud creaking of the door opening and looked up to see them coming. “Well, if it isn’t the four stooges. Dean, you’re definitely Moe, and let’s see, Sam you’re…”  
“Would ya shut up already?” Dean interjected hastily.  
“Hey, Sammy, rough night?” Lucifer winked at him, suggestively, “I’m taking it that your room is right over head.”  
Sam ignored his attempts to get under his skin. He was no longer going to be his victim. They began to set up what they needed to summon Balthazar, on a table across the room. As they set the final touches, Dean turned to Lucifer and said, “For your sake, this better work.” Sam continued with the spell, and, after the flame was lit, they waited.  
“My, oh my, where has the time gone? It just simply hasn’t been long enough.” They heard a snarky voice from behind them say. They knew that snide son of a bitch anywhere. They all turned, partly in disbelief that the summon had worked. “How did you find me?” Balthazar asked, with a raised eyebrow, taking a step toward them.  
“Why don’t you check behind you,” Sam suggested.  
Balthazar turned to see Lucifer in chains. “Ah, Luci, brother, how have you been?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, tugging at the chains to signify how he had been. “You sold me out?”  
“Do I look like I had much of a choice?” Lucifer retorted.  
“Ah, I see. I would’ve done the same.” Balthazar turned back to the Winchesters. “So, what’s this about? It’s been years.”  
“Word is you’re the only angel left on earth who still has his mojo,” Dean explained.  
Balthazar glanced over Castiel and Gabriel. “Ah, I see. You two actually gave it up without a fight? Tsk tsk. What obedient little soldiers you always were. Gabriel, I actually expected more of you.”  
“Listen, man, I just wanted to get out.” Gabriel, for some reason, felt the need to explain himself.  
“And all for what? I take it you both stayed for the Winchesters? Found love in a hopeless place? Now what? You guys may have really screwed me zapping me here. I have worked hard to stay off angel radar. They are not happy about me being here.” Balthazar explained.  
“Then help us, and help yourself.” Dean explained, “These two need their grace back. Lucifer says its obtainable, and we figure you could help us out.”  
“And how is that helping myself?” he asked.  
“Because, there will be a couple more of you here on earth to help each other out, should they come,” Dean explained, knowing it was not really much of an offer.  
Balthazar sighed, rubbing his forehead. “That’s the best you got? You drag me out of my home, I’ve established quite the life for myself by the way, you want me to help you once again, and you don’t offer a guy so much as a drink?”  
Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances, looking back and forth between Lucifer, who had remained surprisingly silent, and Balthazar. “Wanna head upstairs and talk terms?” Sam suggested, trying to appease, perhaps, their only saving grace, knowing that he was a mostly self-centered being.  
“Now you’re speaking my language,” Balthazar agreed, looking over his shoulder one last time at a helpless Lucifer, “Shall we?” He led the way out of the room as if he had been there before, which he had not.  
“Pick your poison,” Sam instructed, opening a liquor cabinet to show a wide array of bottles to choose from.  
“A shot of gin, if you will,” Balthazar requested, ever so politely, “and bring the bottle.” Sam nodded and complied, bringing shot glasses for all, as well as the bottle.  
The five of the men sat around the table, exchanging glances, tensions high amongst them. Sam cleared his throat, as he began to pour drinks, trying to break the silence, but, still, no one spoke up. Once all five glasses were poured, Balthazar was the first to lift a glass and offer, “Cheers.” As they all tossed back the burning liquid. Cas grimaced as he had still not acquired a taste for alcohol. “Another.” Balthazar instructed, this time, breaking the ice, “So, boys, I’ve got to ask. Why do you even want your grace back? It looks like you got a good thing going here. Don’t you want to grow old with your boy toys?”  
Dean had not thought about the fact that Cas and Gabriel, as angels, would not age as they did. How would that aspect of their relationship work out? But, it was still clear to him, that, without their grace, they were good as dead well before them. “Without their grace, they’ll die way before we do,” Dean explained, “and I’m not willing to take that chance. We’re still hunters. This is still the life we live, and it’s a dangerous one. Sam and I have decades of training and experience keeping us going. These two…let’s just say another story.”  
“I see,” Balthazar replied, tossing back yet another shot, one or two ahead of the rest. He hissed through his teeth, enjoying the sting, “and I get it. Love, it’s a wonderful, yet annoying thing. Can’t say I’ve ever truly experienced it myself, but I’ve seen it. I mean, for God so loved the world…yada yada you know the rest. And look at how much humanity has destroyed His perfect creation, yet He allows you to keep breathing.”  
“Is there truth to what Lucifer said? Could a soul get into Heaven and retrieve the grace?” Dean asked.  
“Of course, there’s truth to it, and I’m willing to help, as long as I make the plan, and you agree to my terms.”  
“Okay, shoot.” Dean and the others watched Balthazar’s face intently, all hoping that his solution would be as simple as he was making it seem by his calm and collected demeanor.  
“I’m assuming you’ll want Lucifer to be the one to go,” Balthazar explained, “Doesn’t seem like you’re wanting him to make it out alive anyway. Only thing is, Lucifer is the most recognizable soul in the universe. Neither Heaven or Hell will have him, and his grace causes him to be as detectable as a nuclear bomb going off in the cosmos. So, you’ll have to drain him of his grace before hand and render him unsuspicious.”  
“Okay, seems easy enough so far,” Sam nodded, intently focused on Balthazar’s every word.  
“Well, it’s simple enough, assuming he can get in and out in the time it takes to keep his vessel from dying. Luckily, I have coordinates. I know exactly where they store confiscated grace, and I can zap the location right into his mind’s eye. All he must do is get in and out undetected, which is probably much more difficult than simply that. Bargain with his life, and I’m sure he’ll make sure not to fail.”  
“And your terms?” Dean asked.  
“Simple, as you said, these two come when I call. If I need help, they back me up. We were three of the more powerful angels around, so, I’m hoping that they won’t even come scratching at our doors, but I need to know. Also, I hold onto Lucifer’s grace as an insurance policy of sorts. Do we have a deal, gentlemen?” Balthazar asked, running his finger around the rim of his shot glass, watching each of their faces as they nodded to one another.  
“Deal.” Dean finalized.  
“Good. So, you gather the necessary elements needed to remove and contain Lucifer’s grace, to put him under and pull him back in the right amount of time, and whatever else you think we may need. Meet back here in an hour, shall we say?” Balthazar asked, standing to take his leave.  
“We’ll be ready.” Sam assured him, and, in an instant, he was gone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Balthazar appeared in the dungeon, unbeknownst to the others, before leaving the bunker completely. He had always been one to cover all his bases.  
“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked, confused as to why Balthazar would be there without the motley crew.  
“Making sure I get the most of my bargain,” Balthazar explained, walking pacing the floor before Lucifer, “So, the Winchesters have a plan to put the batteries back into their energizer bunnies.”  
“So, I’ve heard…they’re going to kill me, ya know?” Lucifer asked, hoping to gain some sympathy from Balthazar.  
“Oh, they’re going to kill you alright, but let me tell you why that’s a good thing,” Balthazar said, confusing Lucifer even further.  
“Please, enlighten me,” he replied sarcastically.  
“Before I tell you, I want to make something perfectly clear. I want you on my side, shall I ever need back up in the future. Should the angels come, trying to revoke my grace, I want you fighting my battles with me, got it?”  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow, now intrigued at what Balthazar had to say, “I’m assuming this means you have something pretty good for me?”  
“Yes, in fact I do,” Balthazar explained, “We’re going to go along with the Winchester’s little plan. It’ll be quick and painless. I’ll tell you where to retrieve the grace, you fetch it and return. I will be keeping your grace as, let’s say, collateral. Once you’re back, and they have what they want, in return putting all of you in my debts, I will, accidentally of course, release your grace back into your body. Would be such a shame should the warding on these restraints, let’s say, fail. You get where I’m headed here?”  
“You’re serious?” Lucifer asked, “That simple?”  
“That simple. Everyone gets what they want. Everyone wins. Everyone’s happy. How could that be a bad thing?” Balthazar smiled, feeling ever so sly, “Of course, I would need you to agree in writing that you end your silly plan to destroy the planet. I rather like being here and I can’t have you running amuck of it, now can I? Go back to reclaiming Hell, work on the lost souls, keep chasing Sam Winchester for all I care, just choose another hobby.”  
Lucifer sighed. He had had big plans for the planet under his command, but there was no way he could see them come to fruition if he were dead, so, he figured it was time to pick his battles wisely. As Balthazar had said, there were always other ways for Lucifer to flex his evil muscles in the world. Always someone willing to sell their soul to the devil for a pretty penny. So, he nodded, “Deal.” Lucifer agreed.  
Balthazar pulled a rolled-up piece of paper from an inside pocket of his jacket. “As mentioned,” he stated, also pulling out a blade, “and you’ll understand if I need that in blood, right?” Balthazar nicked Lucifer’s wrist with the blade, allowing drops of blood to fall onto the dotted line of his contract. Then, he placed a finger over his wound, healing it so the Winchesters would not detect the cut. “It’s been nice doing business with you, brother. I shall see in about an hour for the big show down.” And then, Balthazar vanished.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, upstairs, the four men frantically gathered components to make sure their plan was executed flawlessly. During the commotion, Sam had slipped into his bedroom to make a phone call.  
“Hey, Bobby. Did you get my text?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I got it,” Bobby replied shortly, never having been one to talk on the phone.  
“So? Will you do this for me?” Sam asked, keeping an eye on the door, and trying to keep his other ear alert to what was going on outside of the room.  
“I don’t know why you’re asking me, of all people, but, yeah, I’ll do it,” Bobby replied.  
“I mean, you’re like a father to me. I couldn’t think of a better person to ask,” Sam smiled, sentimentally.  
Bobby sighed. “Alright, well, I guess that means I’ll see you all tonight. Go beat the devil.”  
“Thanks again, Bobby,” Sam replied, walking toward his door to sneak back into the action.  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it,” Bobby answered before hanging up his phone. Sam then exited his room as quietly as he had entered.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean entered his room momentarily, searching for the right size syringes they would need to stop and restart a heart. As he began to rummage through drawers, out of the corner of his eye, in a mirror on the wall, he noticed Cas standing not too far behind him. Though he wasn’t currently an angel, somehow, he still seemed to get around without making his presence known.  
“Cas? What are you doing?” Dean asked, a bit startled at first. Castiel walked up to Dean without responding to his question. He placed a hand on Dean’s face, bringing their eyes to meet, and held their gaze for a moment. Like usual, Dean was quick to break the silence, and their gaze. “What’s up with you?’ Dean asked.  
“Why don’t you like that?” Cas asked, innocently, but at a seemingly odd time.  
“Like what?” Dean asked, continuing his rummaging.  
“You don’t let me look into your eyes for long, especially not when we…”  
“Listen,” Dean interrupted, never one for discussing their love life aloud. He turned back to Cas and gently placed his hands on Cas’ waist, “Cas, you know I love you. I feel like I have more than proven it at this point. I’m just not a very hopeless romantic. I try to make you happy. I hope that I do. I just, I’m not Sam,” was all Dean could think to say. It was no secret that Sam had always been more in touch with his emotions, and more willing to show them than Dean.  
Cas sighed. “I know. I just…worry. Lucifer has always been unpredictable. What if this doesn’t work?”  
“Don’t worry about this. It’s going to work, and then we won’t have to worry about Lucifer anymore, because he’s going to die,” Dean responded, trying Cas’ nerves at ease. Castiel didn’t have any other words for Dean. He was going to worry, regardless of how tough and fool proof Dean thought their plan was. So, he wrapped his arms around his hunter’s neck and held him close. He laid his head on Dean’s shoulder momentarily, taking a moment to bask in his scent before letting him go. Cas’ eyes looked more like a stormy sky than their normal beacon of light blue. Dean knew he could say more, knew that he could do more, to perk up his angel, but he also knew they had more pressing matters at the moment, and he knew Cas knew so too. He patted Cas on the back and said, “C’mon, babe. Let’s do this.” And they both exited the room.  
The four men gathered in the dungeon and began double checking their supplies when Balthazar appeared in the room. “So, show time, fellows?” Balthazar asked, ready to get the whole ordeal over with, so everyone could part ways with what they wanted.  
“Ready,” Dean replied, flicking at a syringe of a combination potassium substance, making sure to clear air bubbles. For the time being, he needed to be able to bring Lucifer back. He and Balthazar approached Lucifer, who had continued to remain oddly silent, now confident in his escape. “Once this is injected,” Dean explained, “you’ve got three minutes, or you’re gone, so make it snappy, but first…” Dean pulled an angel blade from the back of his belt line and nicked Lucifer on the neck, causing him to hiss in pain as his grace slowly faded from his body and collected in a vial in Dean’s hand. He secured the lid tightly before handing it over to Balthazar.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Lucifer retorted wearily, rolling his eyes, “let’s just get this over with already.”  
Balthazar interjected, “So, I’m going to show you exactly where you need to go now.” He placed two fingers to Lucifer’s forehead and immediately he could see the location he needed to gain access to. “Got it?” Balthazar asked. Lucifer only nodded.  
Dean handed the syringe to Sam, who had a higher rate of successful injections. Sam was careful not to make eye contact with Lucifer as he began to prod at his arm in search of a vain. “Are you always so tender with your patients, doctor?” Lucifer whispered with a chuckle, but Sam tried not to react. He clenched his teeth, tensing his jaw as he continued with the task at hand. Sam carefully inserted the needle and carefully pushed the liquid into Lucifer’s blood stream.  
“Three minutes.” Sam repeated, just before Lucifer’s eyes fluttered and his weight fell from his feet, leaving him hanging from his restrained wrists. Castiel clicked a stopwatch on as they began to watch the time. Sam walked back to the table to begin prepping the lidocaine to bring Lucifer back. While they were occupied with watching the time, preparing syringes, and such, Balthazar quietly slipped over to Lucifer, using a diamond ring he had on his finger to slightly scratch the warding on his shackles. Then, he nonchalantly scooted a few steps away as to not draw attention to himself. He had remained an angel of his word.  
As the seconds drew near on the three-minute mark, Sam stood newarby, awaiting his cue to bring Lucifer back. Tick..Tick..Tick.. “Now.” Cas instructed with urgency in his voice. Sam plunged the needle, this one bigger than the first, directly into Lucifer’s chest, then pushed the liquid in. Suddenly, Lucifer gasped for breath, breathing heavily, at first, as he regained composure. He shifted his weight back onto his feet as his consciousness returned and his vision stabilized. Everyone gathered closer to Lucifer, Cas and Gabriel especially anxious.  
“Well,” Dean asked impatiently, “did you get it?”  
“Yes,” Lucifer hissed, “it’s inside of me. Get it out!” He began to squirm with discomfort as he felt Cas and Gabriel’s grace, which very much differed from his own, welled up inside of him. Dean used his angel blade to nick Lucifer’s neck once again. This time, two blue streams of blinding light emerged from the wound and swirled around the room before parting ways and engulfing Cas and Gabriel. They both fell to the floor as the power knocked them off their feet. Sam and Dean were quick to kneel to their sides and help them up, eager to make sure Lucifer had actually been successful.  
“Cas, are you okay? Is that your grace in there?” Dean asked, searching Castiel’s eyes for the angel he loved so much.  
Cas inhaled deeply, allowing himself a moment to adjust to the majestic power coursing through his body. “Yeah,” Cas replied, surprised that it worked, “it’s me. It worked.”  
“And you?” Sam asked Gabriel, as he lifted him to his feet.  
“Yeah. I’m good,” Gabriel replied.  
“So, I held up my end of the deal,” Lucifer interjected, loud enough to gain everyone’s attention, and trying to signal Balthazar, “what’s in this for me?”  
“I guess you’ve earned yourself a quick and painless death,” Dean replied, spinning the angel blade in his hand. Just then, Balthazar took a few steps, pretending to trip over Dean’s feet, and dropped the vial containing Lucifer’s grace. The bottle shattered across the floor, releasing the power which lit up the room as it automatically resumed its origin inside of Lucifer. Dean was not immediately concerned, as Lucifer could still be killed with an angel blade, until Lucifer snapped his fingers and was free from his restraints. Everyone in the room jumped back, mouths agape and eyes wide as they stared at the devil standing before them. Balthazar went through the motions as well, hoping not to draw any special attention to himself.  
“How did you…” Sam’s words caught in his throat as fear overtook his being.  
Lucifer stretched his arms and turned his head, feeling good to be free. “You boys underestimate me,” he said with a familiar sly grin on his face. “Well, I wish I could stay for the after party, but, you know, places to go, people to see.” They all rushed toward him to try to stop him, no plan in mind, but with the snap of his fingers, Lucifer disappeared.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, throwing his angel blade to the floor. He then turned to everyone else, “How did that happen?!” He demanded answers, though he suspected everyone else were as clueless as he were.  
Cas was the first to try to muster up an answer in hopes of easing Dean’s frustration, “Maybe when his grace reentered his body it somehow broke or tampered with the warding.” Then he turned to Balthazar, “How could you make such a vital mistake?”  
“My deepest apologies, but you saw it was an accident. I was holding his grace as an insurance policy of my own. Why would I let that go?” While everyone was willing to buy his half-assed excuse, Castiel could sense that he was lying. Balthazar had never been very good at it to begin with.  
Castiel cocked his head, “Yes. Why would you?” he asked accusingly.  
“Well, well, would you look at the time?” Balthazar said, not giving Castiel a chance to get closer to him as he disappeared from the room.  
“What?” Dean asked, “You think he did that on purpose?”  
“I know he did,” Cas replied confidently, “I just don’t know why.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all regrouped upstairs feeling both victorious and defeated. For a moment, no one wanted to speak. Sam looked around and everyone’s faces before he interrupted the unnerving silence. “Okay, I’ll say it, can we take a second to celebrate the small victories before we worry about Lucifer anymore?” No one responded. “C’mon, guys. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of overlooking all the good that happens just because its usually accompanied by something not so good. But, really, is it all that bad? If we cross Lucifer again, we’ve got angels on our side now. He’ll probably stay away for his own good.”  
“He’s right, ya know.” Gabriel spoke up, “Lucifer’s not going to want to mess with us. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about him.”  
Dean sighed. Like always, he was beating himself up, blaming himself for not taking more precautions, but maybe Sam was right. He knew there would always be evil in the world. He knew they would always be hunting something, but something inside of him really believed that it wasn’t going to be Lucifer…at least not any time soon. “Yeah, maybe you’re right, but Balthazar better watch his ass,” Dean fussed, “I’ve got a bone to pick with him.”  
Just then, Sam felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked down, subtly, and saw a text from Bobby. He gulped hard as he announced, “Looks like we got other matters to take care of.”  
As they all piled into the Impala, curiosities peaked as Sam was vague about where they were going or why. “Why are we meeting Bobby at the lake?” Dean asked, always weary of taking orders from Sam without explanation.  
“Just drive,” Sam said, short and dry with a nervous look on his face as he stared out the window. Dean only shrugged and did as he was told. He was trying not to think too much into Sam’s suspiciousness. After the day they’d had, Dean knew he wasn’t going to do anything to make it worse.  
They reached the edge of a wooded area, which was the back side of the lake where they could not drive to the water’s edge. Sam had specifically instructed Dean to park there. They all exited the car and began into the woods making their way to the lake. “I still don’t understand why you’re not telling me what’s going on,” Dean complained, stepping over a fallen branch.  
“It’s not a big deal, Dean. Just keep walking.” Sam instructed, strolling casually, enjoying the peace. Leaves and stick crunched beneath their feet as they walked. The silence, besides nature, was peaceful. A variety of insects could be heard, birds singing and flying above the tree tops, the occasional squirrel running through branches. The sounds of nature were suddenly interrupted by the sound of foot steps ahead of them, growing louder. The four of them stopped, but saw Bobby walking toward them on the trail.  
“Hey,” he greeted, “I was starting to get worried about ya.”  
Before anyone could answer, they were alerted by the sound of more footsteps. Sam had not been expecting to see anyone else on their way, and they were all caught off guard as two unfamiliar figures, one male and one female, appeared on the trail before them.  
“Well, well, well,” the male said, “if it isn’t Castiel and Gabriel.”  
Cas and Gabriel stepped out in front of Dean and Sam in a protective manner, recognizing the individuals as two lead angels. “What do you want?” Cas asked with an authoritative rasp to his voice. Feeling fearless, he couldn’t have cared less what they were doing there.  
“We know what you did, Castiel. We know about your little team up with Lucifer in order to regain your grace. Well played,” the male angel stated with an unenthusiastic voice.  
“But bargaining with the devil? That just doesn’t seem like you,” the female added.  
Dean wasn’t one to let anyone fight his battles for him. He pulled his angel blade from his belt and stood ready to defend himself. “Is there going to be trouble here?” he asked, ready for anything.  
They both held their hands up in surrender. The male explained, “We are not here willing to sacrifice our places in Heaven. There is finally peace, and we like it. We come delivering a warning. Many angels are not happy with what you’ve done. They don’t see the fairness of angels being able to walk and live freely among the humans and they may not be as unwilling to fight as we are. I know you all think you are angels and righteous men fighting the evils of the earth, but that’s not how you’re viewed elsewhere.”  
Dean deepened his voice, as he usually did when he was being tough, and replied, “Yeah? Well, we’ll deal with those ass hats should they have ever choose to step up to us. But, unless you want to know how that’ll end up, I suggest you fly your feathery asses back to where you came from and stay there.”  
“Consider yourselves warned, righteous men,” the female mocked, and with the sound of wingbeats, they disappeared.  
“Friends of yours?” Sam joked, looking at Gabriel.  
“Old college pals,” Gabriel joked back, nudging Sam.  
“They are weak,” Castiel added in seriousness, “They are also scared. It was an empty threat. They think we are planning some sort of rebellion against Heaven.”  
“How do you know that?” Dean asked.  
“I could sense it.”  
The five of them continued their walk to the lake in peace and finally reached the water’s edge. Once there, Dean acknowledged Bobby’s unusual appearance of his missing ball cap and added slicked back hair. “So, Bobby?” Dean asked, “What’s the occasion?”  
Bobby nodded toward Sam. “Sam?” he cued Sam to explain their being there.  
Sam cleared his throat nervously. He turned and took Gabriel by the hands and announced, “I’ve asked Bobby to marry us.”  
“Really?” Dean asked, finding it almost humorous. He looked back at Bobby asking again, “Really?”  
Bobby shrugged. “Hey, I’m not one for this lovey dovey stuff, but the boy’s happy and we hunters don’t find that often enough.”  
Sam turned to Dean and Cas explaining, “I wanted you two to be here, ya know, as the best men.” He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, giving them a warm smile with puppy dog eyes that no one could be upset with. Dean saw a completely peace in Sam’s eyes. A definite happiness that he envied. Dean and Cas smiled back.  
“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Dean replied, pulling his brother into a hug, something he hadn’t done in far too long. Sam held Dean a little tighter, reassuring him that he would always be his big brother and always be needed in his life. As they pulled away, Dean glanced over at Gabriel who was standing next to Sam. He placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulder, looking him directly into the eyes. “Gabriel Winchester…eh, it has a nice ring to it.”  
“I’ll take that as a ‘welcome to the family’,” Gabriel replied with a smirk as Dean hugged him too, but more casually and quickly.  
“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” Bobby replied.  
Sam and Gabriel stood facing each other, holding hands, eyes locked, each with their brother at their side. The moon had almost completely risen, bull frogs croaked in the distance around the lake, and fire flies began to illuminate the air around them. They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect evening. Gabriel was still in awe of the fact that Sam had planned this, having figured they would never have an actual ceremony or officiate their engagement in any way. Before they started, Gabriel said, “Sam, just to put away any concerns you may have about me being an angel now, things aren’t going to change. I’ll allow my vessel to age as you do until the day you die, and, on that day, I promise to personally escort you to Heaven where I will never leave your side.” Sam could not find words to match what Gabriel had just said, he just gripped Gabriel’s hands a little tighter and smiled, feeling blessed for once.  
Bobby began in the most cliché way he knew how, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this hunter and this angel in marriage.”  
Cas smiled as he watched his brother’s face. His eyes hadn’t left Sam’s since they arrived, and his smiled had not faded either. Then, he glanced over at Dean who was already staring at him. Dean noticed Cas’ eyes changed as they locked with Dean’s. It was a mixture of happiness for his brother, but a sense of doubt that he would ever know the same security in their own relationship. Cas tried not to let that show, as he was quick to look back to Bobby who had continued the ceremony in his own words, but Dean could not help but notice and want to change Cas’ mind.  
Dean nudged Sam and asked, “Do you care to share the spotlight?” not having whispered as quietly as he had planned to. Everyone immediately shifted their gaze to Dean. Sam only smiled and nodded for Dean to go for it. Dean approached Cas, taking him by the hand. “Cas, you have changed my life in more ways than I can count. You have made me happier than I ever knew possible in this life. I know I don’t say things like this enough, and maybe I don’t show it enough, but I know I am certain enough.” Dean got down on one knee before Cas, stating a claim he remembered making once before, “If I told you that I realize I am a flawed son of a bitch that can’t give you Heaven, that can’t promise you a life without pain, paved with streets of gold, could you love me anyway, forever?”  
Castiel was overwhelmed with happiness as Dean pulled the ring from his own right hand that he usually wore and placed it on Castiel’s left ring finger. “Yes, Dean. I still choose you.” Dean stood and embraced his angel, surprised that he was not feeling any doubt or dread like he figured marriage would ignite. Bobby coughed, trying to get everyone’s attention so he could proceed.  
“Oh, yeah, go on,” Dean said, he and Cas standing next to Sam and Gabriel, holding hands the same way they were.  
Bobby skipped to his own ending, “Do you, Cas and Gabriel, take Dean and Sam to be your not quite lawfully wedded husbands through the bad and the good, Hell or high water, ‘til one of y’all gets ganked?” They all looked up at Bobby with smirks that said “Really, Bobby?” “Just being real, fellas.” They all chuckled and shrugged it off.  
“I do,” Cas and Gabriel said together.  
“And do you Sam and Dean take Gabriel and Cas for all of the same?” Bobby asked.  
“I do,” Sam and Dean repeated.  
“Alright,” Bobby finalized, “by the power invested in me, just by me, I now pronounce y’all hitched. So, yeah, do your thing.”  
Cas was eager to kiss Dean after he surprised him with his display of commitment. He carelessly forced his lips onto Dean’s, almost knocking Dean backward as he did so. Sam, on the other hand, felt to need to keep things suave as he took Gabriel’s face in his hands and placed the perfect kiss on his lips before dipping him backward into a fiercer lip lock. “Alright. Alright,” Bobby interrupted. They all pulled away and turned to Bobby. “Someone tell me there’s going to be cake now.”  
They all chuckled and ganged up on Bobby with a group hug. They knew that from that day forward, life would not be perfect. Their love would not keep away the evil in the world, it wouldn’t chase away the pain and disappointment they so often felt, and nothing would really be any different. But, as far as they were concerned, they would stay committed to each other through it all, expressing their love for each other by having each other’s back during the worst of times and celebrating together through the best of times. Against angels and demons, ghosts, ghouls, werewolves, vampires, and everything in between and beyond, they would be the angels and the righteous men who walked the earth and rid it of evil all the days of their lives.  
The End


End file.
